


黑子鸟

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 百米冲刺搞了玛昂卡。前后有意义。前双坦微量提及。
Relationships: Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu/BiaNcA | Kim Dong-Wook, Mano | Kim Dong-Gyu/MekO | Kim Tae-Hong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“我要让他试试开‘黑子鸟’。”那天朴钟烈就是这样在训练室的门口叫住他的。金东奎刚刚结束了一天的定量训练，额头冒汗，嗓眼发干，思绪迟滞了好几秒才回过神来打量起朴钟烈身后的男孩儿——男孩儿，几乎是他在那一瞬间所能想到的最贴切的形容。釜山的12月，冬天，湿冷，唯独基地的空调打得室内既热且干。金东奎习惯穿短裤短袖，两根运动鞋带系得梆梆紧，蝴蝶结勉强扯成对称的形状；男孩儿，不知怎地仍套着羽绒服，戴大圆镜框的稚嫩脸颊熏出一点红晕，一只手则牢牢握住旅行箱竖起的金属杆子。  
“他叫金东旭，”朴钟烈拍拍男孩的肩膀，又冲他挑了挑眉毛，“怎样，名字跟你挺像的。”  
“‘黑子鸟’？”金东奎闻言皱了皱眉毛，顺手地拉开门边的冰箱拿了一听饮料，“怎么？还能开？”  
“让泰成做了定期保养，”朴钟烈说着把金东旭拉过来了一点，直直拉到金东奎面前，“你宿舍还有空位的吧？”  
金东奎点头说：“有。”“那他就归你管啦。”朴队长最后补了一句，立马一溜烟地消失得无影无踪。金东奎叹了口气，招招手，示意金东旭跟上来。半人高的行李箱滚着小轮子骨碌碌地响了一路。然而金东旭一句话也不说。乖巧地，安静地，在第一天，搬进了曾经属于金东奎旧搭档的那一间空荡荡卧房里。有那么十几分钟，空置了许久的房间总还是紧紧地闭着门，门里面却又传出来：翻箱倒柜、咚咚咚的脚步声……一些微妙而实质的生活感。直到门再次打开，金东旭换了短袖出来，眼睛眯眯笑着。“哥辛苦了，”他自然而然地拿捏着得当敬语，“哥要不要喝点什么？我下去买。”  
“不用，”金东奎坐在沙发上，冲他晃晃手里喝了一半的饮料罐子，而后指指一边的小冰箱，“里面还有，自己拿吧。”  
金东旭应声说好，却也并没有真的去拿。  
金东奎欣慰来之不易的懂事后辈欣慰了总共不到半天，便飞快地发觉金东旭佯装的温顺体贴同李胜俊故作的腼腆一样都属于彻头彻尾的错觉。

2019年圣诞节的前夕，釜山基地聚集一张张年轻的新面孔。“东旭的生日是新年那天，”朴钟烈翻着手机上的日历说，“肯定有些人要放假回家，要不然趁着20号大家都在，就跟星现一起过吧。”最好大家都能在派对上赶快熟起来，这是朴钟烈没有明白说出来告诉新成员听的。金东旭揣着四方形抱枕坐在休息室的沙发一角上，也不发表意见，只是捏着枕头看过来一眼。然后，像是发现了金东奎也在瞧着他，薄薄的嘴唇很快抿起来弯成一条细弧线。  
金东奎收回视线，继续听着其余队友叽叽咕咕地争论订什么口味的蛋糕以及点什么样的吃食。寿星一人三票，不过生日的一人一票，一通吵闹下来的表决结果是炸鸡——永恒的炸鸡。也不知道哪个人抱怨了一句：“能不能吃点别的什么健康的？”其中一位寿星，方星现回答：“可是东旭还是第一次跟我们吃炸鸡。”“哎呀，”金东旭在角落里出了声，“炸鸡挺好的。”  
20号当天晚上，点来的炸鸡在休息室摆了一桌。方星现踩着点，堪堪结束任务回来，走下他的“芭丝特”号机甲，作战服没来得及脱，澡也没来得及洗，就被拉过去听稀稀拉拉不成调的生日歌。方星现和金东旭一人一边，吹灭生日蜡烛。崔洪俊拍完手，从炸鸡盒里掏出来一块事先准备好的奶油蛋糕，哐啷一下淋在方星现脑袋上。  
生日蛋糕有两块。一块写着： “生日快乐”；一块什么也没有，专门用来击打寿星。  
金东旭在桌子对面笑得前仰后合，笑得过分放肆，以至于自己的脑门上也挨李胜俊抹了一坨奶油。  
圣诞节的前夕，金东旭将满十八而又未满十八，光看模样像极了队伍里年纪最小的那一个。金东奎大他整整六岁，大到这六岁在他们之间足足可以构成一道代沟。六岁把肆无忌惮、没大没小、郑泰成嘴巴里“金东旭西八崽子跟方星现一个死样”的抱怨用一层被伪装成乖巧的拘谨通通包裹了起来，装裱成一个规规矩矩的舍友的模样。  
没人会嫌鄙这样的舍友，何况是金东奎。

金东旭被分来与金东奎做舍友，既是为了那间空房，也是为了“黑子鸟”。自这台机动型重装机甲的前主人调离釜山基地以后，与“黑子鸟”并肩作战过整整两年的金东奎无疑便成了如今队伍中最了解它的人。  
“黑子鸟”擅飞，凭借一套需求精湛操作的推进器系统从空中掩护地面的“威尔海姆”。金东奎有一回喝醉了酒，大抵也和金泰宏溜进过仓库偷偷换着开对方的机甲。“黑子鸟”被他在空中驾驶得歪七扭八，转了半个圈子，一头栽下来，险些把基地的地面砸出一个大坑。当时酒精把他们的理性和知觉都蒙蔽住了。两个醉鬼根本顾不得事后的维修和队长的训话，一心只想着在驾驶舱里蓬头散发地哈哈大笑。  
同样司职重装位的崔洪俊调来釜山后曾经也试飞过那么几次“黑子鸟”。队内经过评估，还是给他配备了一台另一种型号的“卡利班”。“卡利班”与金东奎的“威尔海姆”，一样是适应地面的重装型号。“黑子鸟”再不飞了，牢牢被锁起在仓库里，在玻璃门后，一锁便锁了大半个年头，锁过了近整个2019年，直到2020年的伊始。新年第一天，金东旭真正的生日，金东奎拿着队长特许的仓库钥匙，带着他逆着釜山冬日的冷风一路走进仓库里，打开玻璃门。“黑子鸟”躺在那里，表皮的漆层被保养得崭新锃亮，摸上去与冬天一样冰凉。  
“‘黑子鸟’，”金东旭站了一会儿，才伸手去摸了摸那架粉色的机甲，“我还以为是黑色的……”  
“你要是不喜欢，可以自己涂成黑的，”金东奎像是想起了什么一样忽然笑了，“不怕被队长骂就行。”  
“朴钟烈肯定会骂我……”金东旭咕哝着说。不知道从什么时候开始他也跟那些吵吵闹闹的崽子们有样学样，连对队长都不说敬语了。男孩指甲修建整齐的手贴在粉漆面上，挪着挪着又罩到了驾驶舱的透明绿玻璃上。“东奎哥，”金东旭转过脑袋来，脸上罕见地在他面前表现出了一点出格——一点迫不及待、一点雀跃——带着几分期许问，“现在能坐进去吗？”  
金东奎噗嗤一声笑了出来。“当然……不行，”他搂住金东旭矮他几分的肩膀，慢悠悠地领着未来的搭档往外走，“你还没有训练过。”  
金东旭侧着的半张脸换上一副灰溜溜的失望神色。“好吧，不过……”他从金东奎的臂弯里仰起脑袋，细长的眼睛没几秒又闭拢成在笑的样子，“为了能和东奎哥早点搭档执行任务，我会努力训练的。”

没人知道那句“努力训练”究竟是真话还是假话，不过金东奎确实回回能在训练室看到他。从1月到7月，“黑子鸟”仍旧停着，训练室的空调由制热变成制冷，金东旭有时坐在简陋的训练用机甲里，有时窝在休息室松软的沙发里，抱着圆圆胖胖的卡比兽玩偶——“崔洪俊”玩偶，方星现是这样边打卡比兽的肚子边叫的。“在偷懒？”金东奎走过去，挨着他身边坐了，抱着纯然是找一个舒服姿势的目的把胳膊搁在了金东旭状似有些单薄的肩膀上。  
“没有，”金东旭捋着卡比兽的肚子说，“在休息。”  
“走进来之前还看见你在打游戏。”金东奎努努嘴巴，冲着桌上歪斜放着的游戏机抬了抬下巴。  
“没有，”金东旭更加用力地抱紧了“崔洪俊”，“真的在休息。”  
毛绒玩具上的两条胳膊细瘦，大约是见光得少，所以显得白。尽管跟忙内金璨熙那样天然过分的白还多多少少有些距离。金东奎也瘦，然而他的瘦是健身妥当肌肉匀称的瘦，皮肤袒露出被太阳光鞣制熨烫过的麦色。金东奎捉住金东旭手腕的时候，觉得他的小臂轻轻的：堪与一片羽毛相较轻重的分量。“还可以多练练，”金东奎揶揄着他说，“练到跟星现那样子就差不多了。”  
“星现哥那样的胳膊一般也是练不出来的吧……”金东旭抽出自己的胳膊，有些别扭地转了转脖子道。  
他飞也似地丢下玩具，离开休息室，是要逃开那只捉着他的手，亦或者是局促于被哥哥发现了自己正在摸鱼的事实呢？金东旭半年来分毫未变的脸，小孩子的样貌，闭合在训练用机甲的舱门里。要让“黑子鸟”飞起来很难，因而半年来他的任务就只是训练，有板有眼地训练。时间长了连金东奎自己也开始怀疑那架在仓库里快锁锈了的“黑子鸟”究竟有没有重见天日的机会。  
同样是那天，因为金东奎即将休短假，所以一早便离开了训练室，直到外出小酌了三两杯后才迟迟回到宿舍。进门时至少已经过了零点，金海成在里头倒水，转过脑袋问他：“东旭呢？没跟你在一起吗？他还没回来？”“没有，”金东奎脱鞋脱到一半，闻言带着些惊诧抬头问，“他怎么会和我在一起？”“谁叫他看起来就像是会粘着你让你带着出去玩的那一类呢。”金海成笑着解释说。而金东奎摇了摇头，颇为郁闷地想道金东旭和自己可没到那份程度的亲昵。  
金东旭的手机关了机，怎么打也打不通。金东奎的鞋子只得脱了又穿。临行前他对屋子里的金海成讲：“我去找找他，指不定和李胜俊什么的在一起。”然而实际上他一下楼就在附近的长椅上找到了金东旭。树枝沙沙，夏风有一股子能把人闷醉的热。两三杯不至于灌醉金东奎，顶多只是能让他在走路的时候感到比平常多一分轻盈。金东旭就坐在长椅上，手里捧着关东煮杯子，腿边放着一瓶草莓牛奶。  
果然还是嗜甜的小孩子口味。  
“怎么，”金东奎没有坐下，而是半边身子靠上了扶手，“为什么不回宿舍里去？”  
“一直待在空调间里，有点受不了，出来吹吹风，”金东旭嚼着丸子，腮帮子鼓鼓地蠕动，偏着脑袋抬眼看过来，“哥是在担心我吗？”  
金东奎没有开口，闭着嘴巴从喉咙里滚出两声任由金东旭自己揣测的笑。  
这张长椅，在金东旭所不知道的那一面里，成为一个灌满回忆的场合：充斥着横七竖八的酒瓶子和好几个人醉后的窘态，有时候，也承载过一个含着酒精的湿漉漉的吻。金东奎的上一段恋情就是这样普普通通地规划进了成年人的尺度内，以酒精和性爱开始，又以无可奈何的调职结束。他和金泰宏几乎算得上是同龄人，又都身为土生土长的釜山人，倒是从不必在相处上面花费心思。金东旭也是釜山人，却是小一辈的釜山人，心思活络，讲起话来在金东奎耳中不乏怪腔怪调，有时候可以说是比方星现还要天马行空。  
譬如：“哥是在担心我吗”。听上去有那么一点肉麻、有那么一点暧昧。金东奎即便是个浑然天成的男同性恋，也很少会听到哪位同性以这样的口气跟他讲话。但是金东旭如此说话未必真的包含肉麻或者暧昧的意味。金东奎可以轻而易举地以轻佻应对轻佻，而一旦当实打实地以“前辈”、“哥哥”的身份应对金东旭的时候，却不得不每每艰难地寻找措辞，生怕一不留神就会于言语中越界。  
“东奎哥？”金东旭大概是察觉到了他的走神，于是出声叫了他。  
“啊？……哦。怎么了？”金东奎的注意力甫一拉回现实，一下子就又被金东旭占得满满当当。他已经把关东煮串吃完了，剥掉吸管外壳的塑料膜往牛奶瓶子上摁着。金东旭低着头，嘴唇讲话时基本不大幅度地动。“哥，”他吸着牛奶问，“为什么不让我开‘黑子鸟’？”  
“你还得练，”金东奎换了只腿撑着自己，重复着一套说辞，“再说‘黑子鸟’很难飞。”  
“‘麻雀’也很难飞，但是李胜俊都去执行任务了，”金东旭咬着吸管念念叨叨，实际可能根本没在喝牛奶，“金璨熙也去了……”  
“‘麻雀’？那个算不得飞，顶多算个二段跳。”  
金东旭泄了气，又喊了一声哥，尾音黏黏糊糊地上扬着。  
一次天经地义的撒娇。至少金东奎是这么觉得的。  
“会让你开的，”金东奎说着替他把吃完的关东煮杯子扔进了垃圾桶里，“不过现在还是先回宿舍吧。”  
金东奎心里打算得清清楚楚，打算只是要自然而然地垂下胳膊搭上金东旭的肩膀，一如既往地搂住年轻的搭档回宿舍。独独酒精把他的脑袋和思绪都熏得轻飘飘的了：艰苦卓绝地遵守着的边界裂开一道缝。他出格了。垂下的胳膊没有落在肩膀上，反而是手掌又抬起来，拇指又弯起来，凸起的指肚轻轻地贴在金东旭的嘴唇上。金东旭的两片唇瓣含着吸管，又薄，又软，在他的感知里还有那么一点点热。


	2. Chapter 2

7月的末尾，炎夏，驾驶舱最让人感到闷躁不安的时节，“黑子鸟”起飞了。金东旭换上蓝黑作战服，站在准备室，离他离得最近，仍旧跟无事发生一样“东奎哥”、“东奎哥”地叫着，仿佛他们那夜经历过的只不过是一场平平无奇的酒疯，转眼就被抛在了脑门后头。金东奎不甚记得金东旭当时的表情，又或者是他刻意撇过头避开了那张脸。总之一小段插曲被心照不宣地避而不谈着，主观人为的遗忘貌似把一切通通拉回了原有的轨道里。金东旭第一回执行任务，金东奎目送着他有些笨手笨脚地坐进绿玻璃的驾驶舱里，轻声笑着安抚他：“紧张吗？”  
“有点，”金东旭调整坐姿，神情里很难分清楚是忐忑多一些还是雀跃多一些，“毕竟是第一次和东奎哥一起执行任务。”  
又是一番令人难以招架的话。金东奎无言以对地抽了抽嘴角。明明放在别人身上无疑会显得谄媚讨好的言辞——比方说，崔洪俊假使口口声声赞美“东奎哥”，一定是下一秒有坏水要吐——被金东旭以那样的眼睛和那样的嘴巴说出来，却足够真诚，足够……可爱。宛若一滴水渗进海绵，他的心脏这样膨大鼓胀了起来，轻飘飘的，像是沾过了酒精。甚至让人不禁好奇地探寻起金东旭乖顺的裱花之下到底是藏着怎样的内芯呢？  
没有人可以回应他陡生的好奇。透明绿色舱门阖上了。金东旭的脸和声音都被隔在了那头。  
这是“黑子鸟”久违的第一次起飞，也是最后一次起飞。  
金东旭的第一次任务结束在一个弹射而出的小小救生舱里。上空，“黑子鸟”迸裂出自毁的光晕，难缠的飞行智械被炸得七零八碎，破破落落的残骸以及那个椭圆形的小舱直直地坠入了釜山的海平面中。“威尔海姆”是一道坚固的盾，而固若金汤的代价则是牺牲了机动性。金东奎在那一瞬间什么也没能做，几乎只能是被迫地旁观着。李胜俊的“麻雀”溜得飞快，倒是蹭蹭蹭地冲着爆炸中心跑。指挥室里连着线的郑泰成在语音频道里暴跳如雷了十几秒钟，一边叽里呱啦地骂人一边招呼着金璨熙驾驶那台外观像极青蛙的机甲救援。  
金东旭命很大，屁点事没有，唯一遭的难不过是轻度的脑震荡。  
他在医务室躺了没几个小时便醒了，全无大碍，除了脑袋有点晕乎，嗓子有点干巴，以及被一个脸色乌漆墨黑的金东奎盯着。  
金东旭是个幸运小子，入基地半年一次也没有见金东奎真正光火过。他的胳膊还软着，本来正要开口问“泰成哥是不是在骂我了”，看到金东奎的脸色才意识到自己第一个要挨的可能是东奎哥的骂。于是金东旭识趣地往被单里缩了一缩，语气故意讲得极尽虚软乏力：“东奎哥？”  
这一招可能对心软的朴钟烈百试百灵，但在金东奎面前可尝不到一丝甜头。  
“这才是第一天，”金东奎就站在病床边上，抱着臂，居高临下地开口，“你就把‘黑子鸟’炸了。”  
“当时……”金东旭越说声音越小，“情况……比较紧急……我真的差点以为自己再也见不到哥了……”  
“你也清楚你差一点就把命丢了？”  
金东旭低着头没敢看他，也不明白金东奎生气是气在他把那台机甲炸了还是气在他不爱惜自己的小命。他怀抱着一点私心地希望是后者。但……那台粉红色的机甲是他无从知晓的金东奎的前几个年头的见证物。锅盖头的金东奎，休息室墙面上许多张陌生脸孔——前任队员们——的合影照。他抚摸冰凉漆面的时候一双常带笑的眼睛里流露出来恍然并且追怀的目光。现在那双眼睛冷冷的，冷得像是冬天——金东旭刚搬进釜山基地的那个冬天。他被压得喘不过气来，仿佛是隔着训练室一墙听到的窃窃私语又在他耳朵边响起来了：“真的要让这个什么叫金东旭的开‘黑子鸟’？明明他以前在学校的成绩也不怎么好……能行吗？就算能行也不会有人比泰宏做得更好了吧？”  
“我会被开除吗？”  
金东旭的十根手指攥紧在医务室的被单上，指节头发白，有意无意地在一起绞着。金东奎愣了愣，差点以为自己还处在那个含着酒气的夜晚。金东旭把他的裱花通通撕下了。开心和活泼不再装点他的脸。夜晚他用牙齿咯吱咯吱地磨塑料吸管。现在，病床上，牙齿又被他拿来死死咬住下嘴唇，咬得薄薄的唇瓣从弧状的图形缩放成一条线。不安的，惘然的，像极了一只无家可归的小动物。  
金东奎还没有消气，却再也做不到怒气冲冲地对他呵斥了。“不会，”他叹了口气，终于，略略疲惫地笑了，“‘黑子鸟’确实旧了，也没有那么适合你。泰成会帮你配台新的。”  
“真的？”金东旭抬起头，一瞬间拔高的音量震得金东奎脑子轰隆隆地响——让他以为自己才是脑震荡的那个。  
“真的，”金东奎说着摸摸金东旭毛绒绒的脑袋，“你可以自己取名字。”  
“这么说以后不会见不到东奎哥了……”金东旭说，眼睛亮晶晶的，眼角和鼻头还有一点儿红。  
亮晶晶的——奶油裱花蛋糕的最里层——一颗热腾腾的、鲜活的心。  
金东旭的嘴唇本来是微微泛白的，然而由于刚刚被他自己咬过，因此又渗出些血色。嘴唇起了皮子，干，摸上去，金东奎的指腹之下，显得糙糙的。这一次没有酒精为越界做借口了，于是金东奎也选择直视自己的内心，不去逃避金东旭神色的一刹那僵硬，以及——  
“哥是打算亲我吗？……哇——为什么是额头啊？”  
金东奎替他理了理刘海，把他摁回了病床上。  
“别得寸进尺，崽子。”

**Author's Note:**

> 没懂韩国人怎么算年龄姑且用了周岁的概念


End file.
